A Night In the Infirmary
by caius julius
Summary: When Lily has to stay in the infirmary, she learns how far the hatred for muggles can drive certain families. (NO romance!) FINISHED!
1. Disturbed Sleep

Lily sighed

Hello everyone! This is my second piece of HP-Fiction. When I sat at my computer on Sunday, I originally had planned to write the next chapter of my  Star Wars fiction, but alas!

My Muse thought otherwise. Thus I am presenting you the first chapter of this short story (there will be one more chapter).

It doesn't interfere with my other HP-story "The Chaos Begins". You can either see it as a standalone or fit it into "Chaos" as some sort of background story.

Ok, enough Author's Note!

A big thank you to my Beta and friend Vanguard and to Riley (go read her story "Pawn to Queen"!), ergonykos and Wolfie from the Snapefans-list.

DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers ©. I do not intend to make money with this story (as if I could).

Now, please, this is my first try at Angst-fiction. Be nice and review. Flame me, criticise me – whatever! But tell me _what_ you think.

** **

** **

**A Night In The infirmary**

** **

From: Caius Julius

**_ _**

**_ _**

_Chapter One: _Disturbed Sleep__

Lily sighed. 

It was the day after the Christmas Holidays had ended and she had nothing better to do than to lie in the infirmary – thanks to influenza.

Oh it wasn't that she was feeling particularly bad. Her nose was rather red and she had quite a cough. Granted, some fever as well. But that overprotective nurse,

Madam Pomfrey, had insisted she stayed at least this night in the hospital wing.

As she helped her to yet another handkerchief she remembered how James and Sirius had insisted on staying by her side. But the young nurse had shooed them

out of the room rather resolute. Said something like she didn't want whole Gryffindor House to catch the flu just because some immature fifth-years couldn't leave

their friend's side for a day.

Once her James and Sirius were gone, Lily had to drink some really bad-tasting potions and was put into a warm, comfortable bed next to the window.

After checking that her patient would be alright, Madam Pomfrey bid Lily good night and left for her own quarters.

And thus, Lily was alone. She hoped she would fall asleep soon, because there was no-one else in the room – currently, she was the only one who was ill.

It was rather boring.

She reached for the hot chocolate Madam Pomfrey had put on the small desk next to Lily's bed and sipped. It was a little _too_ hot.

Looking out of the window she began to count the stars shining brightly in the cold winter night. After she had reached 100 Lily finally fell asleep.

She dreamed. But like many dreams when one suffers from fever, it made no sense. She was in Transfiguration – it was midsummer - and McGonagall declared

instead of teaching she wanted everybody to take a cool bath in the lake. Next, Lily found herself in the water, but when she wanted to get out she found that she

wasn't in the lake but in some sort of cauldron and somehow she was very small, because she could see chopped ingredients swim next to her.

She desperately tried to get out of the cauldron and finally succeeded in grabbing its edging. When she climbed out of it, she could hear distant, muffled voices

and felt herself pushed back into the cauldron.

"No! It's so hot…" she heard herself say. One particular voice came nearer – it sounded familiar. The cauldron began to bounce.

"Ms Evans. Lily, it's alright. Lily?"

She opened her eyes. And looked into the worried face of Professor McGonagall. She felt something warm – no, hot – on her stomach.

When she looked down she saw a large brown spot on her blanket. It smelled distinctively like chocolate.

_I must have accidentally spilled it when I was asleep_, she mused.

"Professor, I am sorry. I –" she begun but McGonagall cut her off.

"No harm done, Lily. You just need a new nightshirt and another blanket. Nothing that cannot be provided.

Lily laid back and nodded sleepily. Only now did she notice that the whole room was fully lit and that she and McGonagall weren't its only occupants.

She noticed Madam Pomfrey and another student – wasn't that a Slytherin prefect? They bend over a stretcher. Lily could hear the nurse give hushed

but agitated orders. It seemed rather serious.

"Professor," Lily frowned. "What happened?"

McGonagall briefly looked over her shoulder to Madam Pomfrey.

"Another case of influenza it seems. A very bad one." She noticed towards the student. "Mr. Garrent literally ran into me while I made my usual way around the corridors.

He said one of his housemates was ill and needed medical help immediately."

McGonagall looked back at the nurse. Lily followed her gaze and watched as the ill student was lifted from the stretcher to a bed.

It proved to be difficult since the boy convulsed. Finally, Madam Pomfrey succeeded and shouted for the Prefect to get her some potion.

That stopped the convulsions and the boy only whimpered a bit before falling asleep.

Sighing deeply, Madam Pomfrey checked him a last time and went to Lily's bed. She gave her patient a small smile.

Lily remembered the brown mess on her bed and blushed slightly.

"I, ehm, I seem to have spilled my chocolate, Madam. I am sorry."

Again, Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Don't be. It's no problem. The house-elves will see to it. If you want, you can move to another bed. We have plenty of them, you know."

Lily nodded and climbed out of the bed. She went past a few beds before choosing one not too far away from the Slytherin boy.

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were tactful enough to turn their back to her while she changed shirts.

"Now, how is he?" Lily heard McGonagall ask in a low voice.

"A bad case of pneumonia – we were not a second to late." The nurse answered exhausted.

"Pneumonia? Where does one catch _that_ during the Christmas Holidays?" 

Madam Pomfrey only shrugged. "Well, you know children. He probably broke into a lake while ice skating or something like that."

Lily was surprised to hear her Head of House snort at that.

"Skating? Certainly, I know children – but can you imagine Severus Snape _ice skating_?"

Pomfrey looked at Snape. "Well, no. Not really." She sighed.

"Whatever it was, we better leave now. Lily and Severus need rest."

McGonagall nodded and turned to Lily.

"Now, Ms. Evans," she smiled. "Try to sleep. I wouldn't want you to miss Transfiguration the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily said and lay back in her bed.

Finally, both women left and Lily was once again surrounded by darkness. Except that she was no longer alone. She glanced at Snape lying two beds away.

Although his breathing was a bit shallow and slightly unsteady, he was obviously fast asleep.

Well, _Severus Snape_ was surely not the companion she would have wished for. Lily almost admitted to herself that she rather preferred no companion at all.

Again, she looked out of the window, now farer away, and counted the stars. But when she came 132 and no star was left she still felt very awake

and all her tiredness seemed to have vanished. She sighed. Maybe stars didn't work anymore. She could try sheep instead.

But the woollen-furred animals didn't help, either. Slightly annoyed, Lily saw that the moon had wandered quite a bit. It was getting late – or rather: early.

She thought hard what else she could do to fall asleep. She didn't want to disturb Madam Pomfrey. It wasn't that she was fatally wounded or something.

Due to Snape she tried not to cough too loud. Lily shook her head. _Think of that: I almost suffocate to let _Snape_ sleep undisturbed !_

But it seemed her efforts to protect the Slytherin's sleep were in vain. Snape became more and more restless any minute. Even his whimpering came in shorter intervals.

It was unnerving.

"Oh god, Snape," she whispered annoyed. "Can't you lay still for just five minutes?"

She watched him again.

"Obviously not." Lily sighed.

"It's… it's cold." A faint voice said.

_Oh, just fine. He's waking up._

"Of course it is. You've got the flu, Snape; or pneumonia or whatever."

"Let me out." More desperate this time.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It would be most unwise to go outside when you're feeling cold, Snape. Now would you please shut off? Other people – namely me – want to sleep."

Angrily, she turned her back to him, hoping to silence him with this gesture.

In vain.

"No, please. It's cold here and it hurts so much… please." His voice became fainter and more pleading.

Pleading, _Snape_? No, impossible.

Lily couldn't help but turn to him.

"Listen, Snape, I know you are not feeling well, neither am I for that matter, but I cannot change it. I am sorry. It will be over soon, you will see."

Rather reluctantly, she began to feel sorry for the Slytherin. Maybe he was human after all.

But her kind words had no effect because Snape's whimpering became only more desperate. Lily thought of some other encouragement to calm him down.

"No, please," Snape pleaded once more. "Please, I didn't meant to be a disgrace to you. Please." He began to convulse again.

Lily just stared at him. Disgrace her? What did he mean?

"Snape – Severus, you didn't do anything, really, I was already awake. Just –"

"Not again, no. Please, father…" he sobbed the last word.

"Please, forgive me, father. Let me out of here. It's so cold, so cold. Father, please. Nooooooo!" he moaned while struggling harder with the blankets.

Now Lily was thunderstruck. What had he just said? Did this mean what she thought it did?

Without a second thought, she was out of bed and hurried to his side. It was like she had feared. He wasn't awake.

She held a hand to his forehead – he had high fever. Snape had grabbed the blanket so hard, his knuckles were turning white.

As he continued to beg for mercy she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Severus, come one, wake up! It's just a dream. A dream, do you hear me?"

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and jerked bold upright, breathing hard. His eyes were full of fear and pain – such a vast contrast to the usual black nothingness.

He scanned his surroundings, obviously in terror of something – or rather someone.

Lily let go of him. "It's alright, Severus. Your in the Hospital wing – at Hogwarts. Were alone."

These words seemed to calm him down a bit. But Snape still looked past her to see if she spoke the truth. He turned his gaze towards her

but It took him a few seconds to recognise who she was.

"Evans." Just one word. Faint but already in that tone of voice which he used to address all Gryffindors with. "What? Why are you staring at me like this?"

"Because, Snape, you had a really terrible dream and were tearing my already stressed nerves apart. I just wanted to help."

He snorted and sneered at her. "Help? Me? With what?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you could drop your pride once, Snape, and tried to act like a human being and not like Slytherin's Pride and Joy!"

At this Snape looked away. "I am not a Slytherin – not really." He said quietly, his voice now totally devoid of any animosity.

Lily even thought she had spotted sorrow in his eyes for the split of a second. But maybe it was just because they shone with fever.

"Who says that?" she asked sympathetically. "Your father? Did he say you were a disgrace to him?"

He looked back to her, eyes flashing with anger. "Don't talk about things you don't understand!" he hissed. "You are no Slytherin. My father is the head

of a very old and honourable family. There are certain rules that must be followed. If one crosses a line he has to deal with the consequences.

Even _you_ should be capable of understanding that." He glared hatefully at her.

Now it was her turn to snort. "Yes, of course, Snape. Keep thinking that and get yourself killed. I am not blind, or dumb for that matter.

I heard you beg your wonderful father for mercy. Very honourable to abuse his 15-year old son."

"I will not be talked to like that!" Snape was red with anger but Lily saw that he was struggling to keep the façade up.

She sighed. "Look, Snape. If you would talk about what he did to you… it'd probably help a lot.

I know we are not quite friends – not even remotely – but here I am. I will listen if you want to talk."

He gave a short laugh. "Excuse me, but I don't think that is necessary. It was not the first time, you know. And parents do have the right

to be strict to their children if they don't want to be terrorised by them. But of course you don't understand."

He lay down and rolled on his side, away from her.

"If you say so!" Lily said angrily and turned to her bed.

"It is not that you really care, anyway," she heard him whisper sadly, more to himself than to her.

At that she stopped. "You know," she said silently. "My parents never raise a hand against me and still I do as they please. Parents should

care for their children and protect them. Not treat them cruelly until they are too scarred to disagree. And trust me, I want no kid to be mistreated

by their parents." She paused. "Whatever you did, your father had no right to punish you for it the way he obviously did."

Slowly, she went to her bed.

There was the faintest rustle of blankets.

"I… I went to London." He said in a hushed voice.

"To the muggle part. I heard you and Black talk about some film you watched in a cinema the other day."

Lily turned again and looked at Severus. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"You wanted to go to a cinema?" she asked as she seated herself on a chair next to his bed.

He nodded.

"I have never been to one. My father forbade it. But I just wanted to know what it was like."

"And did you enjoy it?"

He smiled at the memory. "Yes, very much. It was really interesting."

Then his face became dark.

"It was Christmas Eve. Father usually visits some friends of his. Therefore I went to London that day, so he wouldn't know I was gone."

"But he did, didn't he?" Lily asked carefully. It was obvious where Severus' story was heading.

He nodded. "Derron, my brother, he found out somehow. I don't know how but when I returned home and silently went up to my room

Derron was already there – with father. They wanted to know where I had been – you know,

my father always wants to be informed of where I go. I should have known it was a rhetorical question but I said I had just been wandering

around for a few hours." He paused and closed his eyes briefly.

"He used some of his more creative curses on me. Said that he was very disappointed with me. That I had acted against his orders

and even had had the guts to lie to him. He… held the curses for a few minutes."

When Severus saw her shocked face he gave her a small smile.

"It wasn't that bad. It could have been worse. Well, it was, later." He added in a whisper.

"He dragged me down to the basement. We have a manor, you know, a typical Slytherin one. Some centuries old, with the usual basement – cells and such.

So father went into a cell and began the lecturing. He said that lying to him was impertinence alone but what was much worse was what I had actually done.

That I… that I wasn't worth being a Slytherin because I hadn't treated our house's rules with the due respect. That he was ashamed to have me as a son.

He said that in the old days people like me would have been killed like one kills an injured horse." He sobbed silently.

Lily couldn't believe her ears. How could a parent say that to a child?

"He was ashamed that you went to a cinema?" she asked disbelievingly.

Severus nodded. "It is like fraternising with the enemy, father said, going to a muggle city and such." His voice cracked a bit.

"I had betrayed everything Slytherin stood for. And he wanted me to feel just how ashamed he was."

"What did he do to you?" Lily asked in horror, although she feared what she would hear. When Mr. Snape had cursed Severus for lying to him – what would he do now?


	2. Behind the Facade

A Night In The infirmary

Thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews! You certainly made my day(s). I never thought I would get that much attention.

Again, thank you very much!!! (Please look at the bottom.)

But alas -I am not quite sure if I can live up to your expectations. I did my best, but this is my first Angstfic and I really don't know if I overdid it or if the characters are ooc. So, as you can guess, I depend on you. If you'd tell me that you enjoyed this little story I would be incredibly happy.

But please, if you **_don't_** like it, I **_expect_** you to review. You see, I use this fic – as well as my others – as opportunity to learn. So if you don't tell me what was wrong with this story I won't improve.

Now, finally, here it is, the last chapter. I hope it is to your satisfaction, but like I said above I find it that rather difficult after all the praise for chapter one…

** **

**A Night In The infirmary**

** **

From: Caius Julius

**_ _**

_Chapter Two: _Behind the Façade

Severus just lay there, staring at the ceiling, seemingly oblivious that Lily was sitting next to his bed. But she didn't want to press him. God alone knew what he had been through – if he wanted to tell her he would. If not, well, she had at least tried to help him. Thus, she simply looked at him, patiently.

Finally, Severus gave a deep sigh and looked directly at Lily for the first time after beginning his story.

"You have to understand," he said. "This is at least partly my fault.If I hadn't gone to London, father never would have over-reacted. I should have known it would end like… like it did." He fell silent again, giving Lily time to protest.

"Snape, for god's sake, stop saying it was your fault! You did nothing illegal, you know."

He snorted. "_Illegal._ Not by law, no. But I very well knew that father forbade anything like this, sneaking out of the house to go to muggle London and such. But did I respect his wishes? No."

Lily rolled her eyes. Only minutes ago, he had seemed so vulnerable, so very unlike the Severus Snape she knew. And now? He even defended his father and blamed himself. But then again, perhaps he didn't know any better, did he?

Instead of becoming annoyed, Lily decided to try to be calm and reasonable once more.

"Maybe you didn't follow his will, Snape. So what's wrong with that? Do you think I always do what my parents ask me to? I had my fare share of not-following-orders. But my parents never… beat me for it, or curse me. I get grounded or they cut off my pocket-money. That's all."

She saw first hints of disbelieve on Severus' face. Good.

"Now listen carefully, Snape. I am going to tell you something I never told James or Sirius or someone else." She paused. "When I was ten, I made my father very angry. Let's just say I wasn't behaving like daddy's nice, little girl. Well, he slapped me. Not hard; I just stared at him – and he stared back. I didn't even cry. But he did. The next second I was in his arms and he begged for my forgiveness."

She waited to see Severus' reaction. He stared numbly at the blanket in front of him, looking very sad in Lily's opinion.

"Father has never ever raised a hand at me again" she concluded.

"Do you understand, Severus? I do not idolise my parents – they are just humans. With human flaws and tempers. But also with human emotions like love and the desire to protect their children. Only when these emotions cease to exist humans become monsters."

Severus sobbed once more.

"I wish father would hold me like this just once."He said silently. "You know, I think he may have loved me, a long time ago. When my mother was still alive. But after her death it got worse every year." He paused.

Lily didn't dare to say anything, in fear he might snap into Slytherin-mode again. He needed to talk to someone and she was the only one available. Thus, she gave him a small, encouraging smile and waited.

"My brother has always been father's 'golden boy'. Proud, overconfident and – most important – very receptive for the Dark Arts." Severus noticed Lily's frown. 

"Yes, I know. I am quite famous for it myself," he continued with a half-smile which vanished as fast as it had come. "I think it's interesting - very much so, to be honest. But only to a certain extend. I don't believe in this pure-blood stuff the way father or Derron do. The same goes for Muggle things. There are some really nice books for example, or music. I am by far no Muggle-lover, mind you. I wasn't placed into Slytherin incidentally, as I am sure you have noticed."

Lily couldn't suppress a silent nod. Snape had been very nasty to her and her friends most of the time, after all.

"Unfortunately," he continued. "My father never saw my fascination for the Dark. Instead, he wanted to extinguish any interest for the Muggle world. But like many forbidden things, it drew only more attention to it." 

Again, he stopped and closed his eyes, obviously reliving where his decision to contravene his father's regulations had gotten him.

"Like Christmas Eve?" Lily asked carefully, not wanting him to stop now that they had come this far.

"Yes, " he said. "Exactly like Christmas Eve. Father was beside himself with rage. I guess that had been the last straw. But after he had dragged me down to the basement the first anger had passed; he suddenly became very controlled. No longer tempered and emotional but cold and calculating. Never in all my live have I feared him more than in this instant."

He paused and briefly closed his eyes once more. When he continued, his voice was barely more than a whisper.

"He… he stripped me of my clothes. All of them." He stopped when he saw the horror dawning on Lily's face.

"This is the prelude to an ancient punishment," he explained. "Not a… sexual approach."

She looked relieved. Though not for long, because Severus continued.

"I was too scared to move. Even when Derron forced some wit-enhancing potion into me. It was to keep me from losing consciousness as I learned later on."

Again, he stopped. The memories were overwhelming him, but still he went on.

*******************************************************

_"Now, Severus, let me tell you something about trust. To trust means to be able to rely on someone. To rely on someone's faith and obedience. In most cases trust has to be earned, but within a family it is normally given freely because of the strong bond between all the family members, since they know they can count on each other. And thus, when someone steps out of the line, the others do their utmost to bring him back into the fold."_

_ _

_Mr. Snape looked at his son coldly._

_ _

_"Crucio." He whispered._

_ _

_"But you see, Severus," Mr. Snape continued while his victim lay in agony at his feet."Sometimes kind words are not enough to do so." He lifted the curse and watched as Severus slowly got back into a sitting position._

_ _

_"Sometimes the family has to take more convincing steps…"_

_He slowly pointed his wand back at Severus. _

_"Contundo!"_

_ _

_The boy's sudden yell of pain drowned the splitting sound of one of his knees being crushed. Severus clutched his left leg and clenched his teeth to keep himself from screaming._

_ _

_"Against all odds I hoped you would fall back into line, Severus. That you would listen to reason. I tried my best to keep you away from those abysmal inferior Muggles, the scum of the earth. But did you obey? Did you acknowledge or appreciate my hard work? No. My own son turned against those closest to him." He looked at Severus who still moaned softly._

_ _

_"Contundo_!_"_

_ _

_The second knee gave way._

*******************************************************

"Father subjected me to several pain curses. He was acting very cool while doing it. Like someone playing chess, calculating his every move. " Severus sobbed.

"He… he broke my arms and legs… Not like someone hitting you with a stick. Not at all. Rather like an invisible hand, reaching for its victim, stroking and finally crushing it. He did it slowly. Bon for bone." Severus closed his eyes but Lily could see a few tears running down his cheeks.

"It felt like hours. Every once in a while he would taunt me and tell me what a disappointment I was to him. That this was his last try to bring me to terms.

*******************************************************

_ _

_Mr. Snape towered over the naked and convulsing body that was his son. Blood was running freely from the boy's mouth and nose, causing him to cough from time to time. But still, despite all his fear, Severus hadn't begged for mercy once._

_This hadn't gone unnoticed by his father._

_ _

_"You surprise me, Severus. It seems you are not as weak as I thought you to be. Do tell me," he bent over his son. "Did I make my point clear? Hm?"_

_Severus stared, unable to focus on something._

_"Yes, father." He murmured. "You did."_

_ _

_Mr. Snape turned to his first-born son. "What do you think, Derron?" _

_The young man shrugged, eying Severus with an evil sneer._

_ _

_"Well,"Mr. Snape continued. "I wouldn't want you to mistake my intentions, Severus." He knelt before him and stroke his hair gently, while Severus looked into his father's eyes with an unsure smile. _

_"And I am glad you agree with me," Mr. Snape whispered to Severus. _

_"I am sure you understand." He paused and held Severus' gaze before turning cold again. "_Crucio_!"_

_ _

*******************************************************

"I cannot remember much after that." He said, his voice quivering from memories. "Just that at some point he checked my wounds to see how serious they were. Then he and Derron left." He closed his eyes and allowed the tears to wet his face. 

"It was so cold in there, so very cold." Severus whispered. 

_It's cold here…_

"And the pain. The pain… 

…_and it hurts so much._

"Every time he came I begged him to free me – 

_ _

_I didn't meant to be a disgrace to you._

_Let me out._

_ _

"But he just looked at me and called some house elves to see to it that I didn't die. A whole week passed until he released me." 

So that was how he got the pneumonia, Lily thought.

She stared at the whimpering and crying boy before her. So very unlike the Slytherin who used to fight with James and Sirius; who tried his worst to cause Gryffindor trouble. Which part of him was façade, which one was real? She wasn't sure if Severus himself knew the answer.

She stroke his arm gently. "Don't worry, Severus. The Headmaster will make sure that your father never hurts you again."

At this Severus jerked away from her.

"No! No-one must hear of it. No-one!"

"But Severus! He nearly killed you. You must-"

"No! Please, Lily, you mustn't tell anyone! Please!" he almost begged her.

"Don't worry about me. I will survive."

She stared disbelievingly at him.

"But why, Severus. Why would you wish to protect him while he did no such thing for you?"

He stared at the floor, his eyes looking strangely glassy.

"You'd ruin my family." He said silently. "You see, my father was right in one thing: A family sticks together – at least in some way. Besides, such an action would be considered weak. And I have worked so hard all these years not to be a weakling."

"Severus, no-one in his right mind would call you weak. Not after what you endured. Not many would have been so brave."

"_Brave._" He snorted. "Brave is for Gryffindors. If I am not able to survive on my own I don't have right to live at all." He said this with a tone which clearly stated that the discussion was over.

Lily sighed. Normally, she wouldn't have given up just now but Severus was in no condition to argue – no matter how strong he might act. This night she had seen him nearer to breakdown then ever before. Come to think of it, she had never even thought of him breaking down at all…

Thus, she only nodded in fake agreement. 

"But take care, Severus." She said. "You are walking on a very thin line. If you don't watch out you might find yourself on the same side as your father one day."

He sneered at her. "Never. Never in all my life."

She rolled her eyes. Dealing with Severus was tiring.

"_Never_ is a very long time. You are already very adept at shutting off your true feelings-"

"My feelings? Hah!" He gave a short laugh, followed by a series of coughs. 

"When in the past few years…" he added in a whisper, an unreadable expression on his face. "When has someone ever cared about my feelings?" 

"I do," Lily said simply. _At least now._ In that moment she could see past his defences. For once she got a glimpse ofthe boy behind the mask and what she saw scared her. His eyes, usually hateful or devoid of any emotion, showed sorrow and agony of a depth that seemed non-finite.

But the moment passed and Severus' shields were up again.

Lily turned and walked back to her bad.

"Lily – I mean Evans –" he asked a little shy – _shy_? Severus?

She smiled. "You may say Lily, if I am allowed to say Severus, that is." Haven't we already used our first names this night?

"You are. Well, _Lily_, um, thank you. For listening." She could have sworn he blushed a bit. But maybe it was only the remnants of fever.

"Good Night, Severus. Try to find some sleep."

"Same to you."

THE END

Hmmm, strange ending. I didn't wanted it to be slightly happy! It was meant to be an Angstfic until the end!! 

Well, hope you liked it anyway. You know, as always: REVIEW, if you please.

Oh, I forgot:

"contundo" means something like "to crunch" (as if you couldn't tell)

Now to my dear reviewers:

Jivanna:

You know my other story? Hey, why didn't you review? Only joking… Thanks for the support.

Sarah Black:

Wow! I'm taken aback. Hope you like this part as well.

Lady Lupin:

Well, this is a nice compliment for me, you know.

Molly_Hail

Soon enough?

Clara2000:

Snapefan that I am, I hardly could picture him otherwise.

Dizzy Girl:

He, he! No it certainly doesn't…

rocky:

Yeah, well… I am sorry!

Black Sparkles:

Now you know. I hope I didn't overdue it.

Zavval:

Thank you very much. As you can see, I DID continue it.

JoyofPotter:

Uff! You don't like nice-Snape but enjoy my fic? Thank you, really, that means a lot to me.

Jenneigh:

Ehm, well, that was a very, ehm, let's say strange mistake, wasn't it?

Blackletter:

Hope you didn't die from the wait…

Admiral Albia:

As you wish!

So that's it! My first finished story, by the way. Yep!

Have a nice day!  
  
Caius


End file.
